masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nat Wetli
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mass Effect 3 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 00:46, December 30, 2010 Hi and I'm new to this whole editing wiki thing, but i love ME so much i want to help in anyway. For instants i don't know if this is even how i reply to this post. I went to your talk page and you asked not to leave a reply on there so i hope this is right. Thanks.--Nat Wetli 00:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :You could have left a message on my talk page, as the above message is auto-generated. However it is nice that someone read that, unlike a few other instances lately. It is more for along the lines if I leave a message saying why an edit was reverted or something like that. :As to some assistance, a good way to start is just try a few things out on your user page and look through articles so see what text does what. You can also read a few basics in the Mass Effect Wiki:Sandbox. Beyond that, I'm not really sure how to explain it to be honest. Lancer1289 01:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man you have been a great help!--Nat Wetli 01:21, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Images Please note that we do not except images with Shepard in them unless it one of three circumstances, and an image for a walkthough is not one of those. Also we generally don't allow images with the HUD elements, except on three pages where they are necessary to be shown. Therefore I have had to revert your edits and put the pictures up for deletion as the HUD elements do look sloppy, and images with Shepard are not allowed. I would ask you to stop uploading those types of images as well as they will eventually get deleted. See our policy on Shepard for more information. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Also this is the type of message I was referring to with the note on my talk page. Lancer1289 06:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my bad.--Nat Wetli 06:56, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Also just to note that we don't need images in walkthroughs that show what the planet description. That really just takes up space and looks a little sloppy. What we really need is images that show other things like the Geth Outpost on Maji or the defenses around the base on Solcrum. I hope this is making sense and I'm not coming off as trying to shut you down, as that frequently happens in cases like this unfortunately. Lancer1289 07:00, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No I understand. It was my fault for not reading the rules more closely.--Nat Wetli 07:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Good because as I stated before, sometimes when people are informed of these things, some just stop editing altogether. That is not something we want, so it is good that you do understand and are going to stick around. :) The more editors, the stronger the wiki is. Lancer1289 07:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I bet this happens a lot with new people. I feel so noobish.--Nat Wetli 07:09, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I see the pirates page needs a pic how about this? pirates Joking.--Nat Wetli 07:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :LOL. Wow that is what I needed right now. Lancer1289 07:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC)